


A Mother's Prayer

by orphan_account



Category: Enigma (Comic)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-07
Updated: 2005-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-04 06:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enigma's mother's single thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Mother's Prayer

Devour him take him back I take it back, oh Lord, oh Purity, I take it back, it never should have been. I take him back. I take him back into my womb. I eat him, digest him, I'll become him, I'll take him in me, he'll not come out again, and then I'll shrivel and shrink around him until he is all choked out and I will be dead and he will be dead and I will have taken it back, turned creation of a second life back into itself and into the death of two - my late abortion.


End file.
